togainunochifandomcom-20200213-history
Tags
Tags (タグ) are basic metal dog tags engraved with the design of one of the cards in a standard deck of playing cards. They serve many purposes in Toshima. Role In Igura An initial set of five tags is given by Arbitro to each participant upon registering and joining Igura. At least one tag must be in plain sight at all times (usually they are worn about the neck on a ball chain) as proof of participation. In order to challenge Il Re, a participant must collect either a Full House or a Royal Flush, using only cards 10, Jack, Queen, King, or Ace, by defeating other participants in fights and collecting their tags. As Currency All tags besides the 10, Jack, Queen, King, and Ace are commonly referred to as "pig tags." These tags act as currency at the safe zones throughout Toshima, and can be exchanged for many things, including Solids, water, weapons, bandages, cigarettes, and Line. All pig tags are worth the same amount, and are worth a decent amount each; for example, Rin trades four tags for two bottles of water and ten solids. A large amount of pig tags can also be traded back to Arbitro in exchange for a personal slave. Design Tags have several different designs between the different versions of the story. In Togainu no Chi In the original game, the tags are not given a design. They have a rounded rectangle shape of traditional dog tags and appear blank in all CGs and official artwork. The only exception is an official promotional desktop wallpaper, in which the tag Akira is wearing appears to have stamped letters/numbers on it. They are illegible. In True Blood The tags still appear blank in all CGs in True Blood, but they have a more rectangular shape. In official artwork, the tags are shown as having the suit and number/letter in the center of the tag, (the heart on Akira's Jack of Hearts appears in place of the dot on the J, for example) with flames and barbed wire rising from the bottom. In the Anime The tags in the promotional artwork for the anime have a much fancier design, bearing stylized versions of the classical card artwork. All the figures that appear have bare skulls instead of faces. This is also the design used on the cover of the novel. Merchandise Several versions of the tags were released as merchandise and promotional materials. * No tags were released for the original version of the game. * The Jack of Hearts tag was released as a promotional item for True Blood. It had the same design as the one seen in the game, with the addition of the back having "Vischio" and a logo of veins, in addition to the copyright information. It was slightly smaller than the one seen in the game. * A set of the anime design 10, Jack, Queen, King, and Ace of Hearts were printed on glossy cardstock as a promotional material for the anime. * The anime design Jack and Ace of Hearts were sold after the release of the anime. They were high quality versions, and came with a special pouch and box. A limited edition version also had garnets set into the metal along the design. Category:Items